


One Piece PETs: A Wash For Two

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [95]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to Baths; our two favorite lovebirds have a little "fun" while bathing. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Wash For Two

**One Piece PETs: A Wash For Two**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the fantastic-ness that is One Piece. This crazy series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:27 P.M.*****

 

   Nighttime on the Thousand Sunny. Around this time, the two couples of the Straw Hat pirates are heading on over to the bathhouse. That's right. It was bath time, once again.

 

"Thanks for inviting us again, Nami!" Luffy spoke up.

 

"Well, you know what they say," Nami replied. "The more the merrier."

 

"I agree," Robin chuckled. "It's nice to take a bath with friends."

 

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, wrapping his tail around Robin's waist. "Especially _very close friends._ "

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Easy now." she told him.

 

"Can you blame me?" he asked.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy snickered.

 

   So, they enter the bathhouse. Nami turned on the faucet and let the bathtub fill up. She and Robin were the first ones to strip. Not long after, Zoro and Luffy undressed, too. Soon, they got in the tub.

 

" _Ah~,_ " Nami sighed as she stretched. " _Kimochi~!_ "

 

" _Hai~,_ " Luffy sighed, contentedly. "What a nice way to unwind after a long day."

 

"Luffy," Nami called.

 

"Yeah?" he replied.

 

"Can you do me a little favor?"

 

"Sure. What is it?"

 

" _Could wash my back for me?_ "

 

Luffy gulped and blushed red...and he squeaked, "Okay...!"

 

   Nami handed him a sponge and he scrubbed her back. Doing that earned a pleasant moan from Nami, followed by purring. She even twitched her tail in an approving manner.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Next, we cut over to Robin and Zoro, the former combing through her hair.

 

"Ahh..." Robin sighed. "Oh, Zoro...that feels so nice."

 

" _Ah,_ " Zoro replied, his tail moving this way and that. " _Oh, yeah...!_ "

 

   He then glanced at Robin while she combed through her hair and looked down at her cans...and he smirked. So, he sneakily moved his right paw over to her right melon and gave her nipple a pinch.

 

"Ooh!" Robin squeaked before looking at Zoro, who had a mischievous grin on his face. "You sneaky devil...!"

 

"You know me," Zoro started. "Sneaky."

 

   He used his tail to coil around the Crane Woman's waist underwater and pull her closer to him. Robin blushed and smiled as he did so. Next, Zoro used his tail to tease her. Robin moaned as he did so.

 

"Like that?"

 

"Yes..."

 

Zoro smirked...before he kissed her on the lips. Robin kissed him back as her wings draped over her fiance's neck.

 

"Zoro..." she moaned.

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned, as well.

 

With Luffy and Nami, the former was scrubbing the latter's lovely cans. Of course, this only caused Nami to moan, as well.

 

"Ah~..."

 

"Feels good, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes..." Nami answered. "Though, not as good as this..."

 

"Not as good as wha--" Luffy tried to ask...before he felt something grabbing his nether region.

 

He let out a surprised screech and Nami only smirked.

 

"You're so cute when you make those monkey noises." she spoke up.

 

Luffy's cheeks became beet red. He even pouted a little.

 

" _Oh~, don't be like that, Lulu-chan,_ " Nami cooed in her language. " _You know I'm just teasing~!_ "

 

Luffy's expression changed a little. Afterwards, he smirked.

 

"Now, then," Nami started, rubbing her captain's wang up and down. "how about a little fun in the tub?"

 

"Hell, yes..." Luffy groaned, pleasantly.

 

Nami smirked...and she continued stroking Little Luffy. Luffy moaned as she did so.

 

"Ohh..."

 

"Like that, huh?"

 

"You know it..."

 

   Nami smirked...and soon...she went underwater and put her lips around Luffy's schlong. The Monkey Man's head tilted back as he let out a satisfied groan.

 

"Ohh...Nami~! I love you~!"

 

Soon, he could no longer hold back. He came into Nami's mouth, causing her to come back up and cough a bit.

 

"Will you be okay?" he asked, concerned.

 

"Yeah," Nami said, panting.

 

"That's good." Luffy sighed, relieved.

 

Seconds later, Nami licked her lips.

 

"Mm," she hummed. "So sweet."

 

She glanced back at Luffy.

 

"So," she began, "are you ready, Puddin' Pop?"

 

"You bet your ass I am," Luffy smirked. "now, saddle up, Pretty Kitty."

 

   Nami smirked...and she picked up a condom that lay onto of one of the stacks of towels. She put it on Luffy's wang, and sat in his lap, inserting the large member into her womanhood. She moaned as she did so. Luffy's tail coiled around Nami's waist as it began moving her hips.

 

"Ah...Ah...Ah...!"

 

"You're getting tight, already...!"

 

"Can you blame me?"

 

"Not really."

 

Nami giggled. With Zoro and Robin, the former had already begun doing the deed with the latter. Right now, they are in the Doggy Position.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Robin panted. "Z...Zoro~!"

 

Zoro panted as he thrust into Robin.

 

"How's that?" Zoro asked.

 

"Keep going, Tiger..." Robin answered. "All the way...! I want you all the way inside me!!"

 

"You got it, babe!" Zoro replied as he went in at full force.

 

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

   As Zoro went deeper, he grabbed hold of the archaeologist's left melon, giving it a tender massage. Doing so only succeeded in driving Robin absolutely wild.

 

"That's more like it, baby...!" Zoro grunted. "Let me hear you!!"

 

"ZORO~!!!!" Robin hollered. "OH, MY GOD~!!!!!"

 

"Damn, I love it when you say my name like that...!" Zoro grinned as he kept going in and out of Robin.

 

"AH!! AAH!!! AAAAAH!!!"

 

We now cut back over to Luffy and Nami, both of them are now in the Lotus position. Nami had the ahegao face on.

 

"AH! AH! AH-HA! AH!!!" she cried. "MORE!!! FUCK ME MORE, LUFFY!!!"

 

"You got it...!" Luffy grunted as he used his tail to move Nami's hips even faster.

 

Nami practically screamed at this.

 

"OH, GOD, YES!!!! YES~!!!!"

 

"YEAH~!!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

Nami's whole body was writhing with pleasure.

 

"Oh...oh, Luffy!!" Nami cried. "I...I think I'm gonna--"

 

Before she could even finish her sentence, she and Luffy climaxed simultaneously.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted.

 

"Haa...haa... _sugoi_..." Nami panted.

 

"I know...you lasted a bit longer than usual, this time," Luffy noted. "your stamina's improved."

 

"Thank you, Lulu-chan." Nami responded. "You've gotten better, too."

 

"Shishishi!!!" Luffy laughed, before giving Nami's bum a pat. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"Ooh!!" Nami yelped before she turned to Luffy with a playful smirk and splashed him.

 

"Aah!!" Luffy cried before he laughed.

 

"Hehehe!" Nami giggled.

 

   It didn't take long for the both of them to break out in a splash fight. Meanwhile, Zoro and Robin are just finishing up. Robin cried out as she and her swordsman reached her limit. Seconds later, she lay back, gasping for air.

 

"Oh...my god...!" she panted.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro replied, panting. "That was awesome...!"

 

Robin smiled. Next, she wrapped her wings around Zoro. Zoro returned the gestured by wrapping his own arm around her waist.

 

"I love you, Zoro." Robin whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Robin." Zoro replied.

 

With Luffy and Nami, they had finished their little splash fight.

 

"That was fun." Luffy giggled.

 

"Yeah, it was," Nami agreed. "anyhoo, we should clean up and go to bed."

 

"Right." Luffy nodded.

 

   So, the four Straw Hats rinsed off, drained the tub, cleaned up, put lotion on, and headed off to sleep. As they left, Usopp walked by, holding a loofah, a rubber duck, and a bar of soap.

 

"About time!" Usopp spoke up. "Geez, I've been waiting forever!"

 

"Sorry, Usopp," Luffy apologized. "The bath's all yours."

 

"Yeah, thanks." the sniper replied, entering the bathhouse.

 

_'I hope it's clean in there.'_ Usopp thought.

 

Much to his surprise, it was.

 

"Huh." he muttered. "Guess I had nothing to worry about."

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy called.

 

   With the others, Luffy and Nami went to the Women's Quarters, while Zoro and Robin went up to the Crow's Nest. Soon, the two couples went to bed and fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I had non-hentai fics coming up, but I've had this idea in my head for months now. I just need to work most of the hentai out of my system or else it'll be gnawing at me for weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
